Setting Up Cresting and Throne Room Salvaging
Dina's Cresting & TR Salvaging Primer The real way to get ahead in this game right now is in the throne room. *Find a cresting target near one of your cities (contact momma or myself to get us to take a wild with our alts close to your city) *set the coords of said wild in your bot with 1 cav as each cresting wave. (make sure in the options part of bot you check the box that says delete cresting reports regardless of type You will now be getting throne room cards which will be stacking up in your throne room. So we need to set up the throne room organizer and the cards you want to keep and work on. Here are the links you need for setting up : *Greasemonkey: https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/greasemonkey/ *Power bot: http://userscripts.org/scripts/show/101052 *Power tools: http://userscripts.org/scripts/show/103659 *Throne room organizer: http://userscripts.org/scripts/show/132329 Once these are installed you will have bot, tools and throne room tabs at the top of your page. Go into the one that says throne room. Click on the tab that says salvage. If you are starting from scratch, the first field you have to fill in should be: keep all, then there is a drop down box. Click epic from the options. Next one along says keep the first XX items. This is how many cards the salvager will not touch. So at the beginning this needs to be zero. you dont have any good cards yet. But as you start getting good cards this number should start increasing. Let us say you find 4 good cards on the first day? Then the number in that box should be 4. You find another 2 you want to keep the next day? change the number to 6, and so on. The next field is Define the TR items to keep: '' I always leave the first drop down box ''faction as any, no matter what I am looking for. This maximizes your chances to find a specific thing. The next field is card type. This is very good for when you are looking for a specific item. You can pick, table, chair, window etc here. Again, lets leave it as any. The next field is 1X, 2X, 3X, 4X,5X. This simply is the amount of a specific attribute you wish to find. So if we were looking for 3 lines of defense we would select 3X, if we were looking for 5 lines of defense we would select 5x, etc etc. The next field is the attribute you wish to find. There is a BIG list of attributes for you to chose from. I'll follow with a list of things we should be looking for in a minute. The next field is either, buff, debuff. 9 times out of 10 we leave this as either, but sometimes you need to get specific. Buff means positive attributes, things that add to your own stats, debuff is something that takes away. For example, if we were looking for life for our troops we would look for life buff; if we were looking to take life from an opponent, we would look for life debuff. The last field is slots. This is simply where you want to find an attribute. If you want to find it line 5, you check only box 5; if you want to find it on lines 3,4, and 5, then tick those 3 boxes. As an fyi an attribute on line five is where the money is, line 4 too really, they will always give you the most band for your money :P Things you need to look for when starting: DEFENSE 4 Line defense table. 4 line defense chair, 4 line defense window faction :any type: any, 4X, Defense, Either, check boxes 1,2,3,4,5 and create rule The window will be defense debuff, the chair will come in with 5 lines of defense, and the table will have 3 lines defense debuff and 2 lines defense. You can only find certain attributes in different lines. Make sure the 5th line is defense on each of these things. If it is not, salvage them. The next one is a 3 line defense trophy. faction:any, type: trophy, 3x, defense, check boxes 3,4,5, hit create rule candelabra: 2 lines defense. Faction:any, type:candelabra, 2X, defense, check boxes 1,2,3,4,5, hit create rule. TRAINING SPEED If you recently put the organizer on it will already be looking for training speed on items for you. It comes with 3 presets. RANGE Again it is one of the presets of the throne room organizer. Find items with 3 lines of range to get yourself in the game with the big boys. BANNERS Good banners to have are : horsed life (faction:any, Type:banner, 2x, horsed life, check boxes 4,5 and create rule) Ranged range (faction :any, type:banner, 2X, ranged range, check boxes 3,4,5, create rule) Ranged attack (faction :any, type:banner, 2x, ranged attack, check boxes 4 and 5, create rule) horsed defense (faction any, type:banner, 2X , horsed defense, check boxes 4 and 5, create rule) There are lots and lots of other attributes that are good to have, but work on these first. As soon as you have these cards and get them wondrous +6, +7 or +8 you are in the big boys league and can start to compete. After that start looking for upkeep reduction, load (always nice to take 10 bill of supplies from someones cities with 200k wags :P), and if you like to hunt Dark Forests, chance to find items in the df's (all the better to find those animal hides with). Once you have set these up press salvager on at the top of the page. Congrats you are now, cresting, finding cards, and should have a nice steady supply of aether stone coming into your cities.